Meat deer's diet
by Lyring
Summary: James fora avisado sobre os tais desejos de grávida, apenas não imaginava que eles pudessem incluir comer carne de veado. James&Lily.


**Meat deer's diet**

_03h20min._

"Padfoot?"

"…"

"Padfoot…?"

"…"

"Padfoot…"

"…"

"… Padfoot, eu vou incendiar seus cabelos se você não acordar."

Segundos depois, o reflexo no pequeno pedaço de espelho que James segurava passou a refletir a imagem de um jovem de cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão de fúria.

"Mas que diabos—"

"Finalmente você acordou, não?" James o interrompeu nervosamente.

"Eu pensei que quem estava me chamando era aquela _criatura_ que me pariu," a voz de Sirius demonstrava claramente o seu aborrecimento.

"Fui obrigado a fazer isto," o rapaz de óculos disse apologeticamente. "Cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de você ter entrado em um coma alcoólico."

"E você precisava me acordar da mesma maneira que _ela_ fazia?" Sirius esbravejou. "Se eu não acordava, que me lançasse um crucio. Seria menos traumatizante."

"Está bem, está bem," James bagunçou os cabelos. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Espero que seja algo realmente importante para você me espelhar _de madrugada_."

"E é."

* * *

_Vinte minutos antes…_

"James, acorda."

"…"

"_James_."

James se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cama e, ainda sem abrir os olhos, disse:

"Quê?"

"Eu estou com um desejo."

"Estou cansado para isso, Lily…" e, dizendo isso, se virou, pronto para voltar a dormir.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando," Lily revirou os olhos. "É um desejo de grávida."

"Como você pode saber que é um desejo de grávida?" James murmurou, ainda sem se virar de volta para a ruiva.

"Porque eu estou grávida, James. Eu simplesmente sei."

Após alguns instantes, o rapaz conseguiu reunir forças sóbrias o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentar na cama e colocar seus óculos.

"O que você quer comer? Algum tijolo com cobertura de baunilha?"

"Não," ela disse, em um tom menor do que anteriormente. "Carne de veado."

"Quê?"

Porque, é claro, ele não poderia ter ouvido certo…

Poderia?

"Carne de veado, James. Você sabe o que é."

"É claro que eu sei. Esse é o problema," James disse desesperadamente. "Lily, é sério? Você tem certeza do que está me falando agora?"

"Olhe para mim. Você acha que eu estou com a aparência de quem está brincando?"

Ele encarou o rosto pálido de Lily, que agora ostentava uma expressão irritadiça e meio cansada. Os seus olhos, porém, demonstravam uma realidade ainda mais preocupante do que a inicial: ela estava o encarando perigosamente.

Não, Lily realmente não estava brincando.

James tinha um problema.

* * *

_Vinte minutos depois…_

"… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Padfoot?"

"… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Padfoot, eu agradeceria se você parasse de _rir._"

"… Carne. De. Veado. _De veado_! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Padfoot!"

Após mais algumas gargalhadas meio latidas, Sirius respirou profundamente, retirando as lágrimas que rolavam pelos cantos de seus olhos.

"Desculpa aí, Prongs, mas não havia como não rir."

"Claro. Justamente por isso, eu estou rolando no chão de tanto rir." James o encarava com uma expressão de profundo tédio.

"Bem, não há como você rir. Você não é o beneficiado dessa situação."

James olhou para Lily, sentada na cama dos dois, quase parecendo uma versão canibal da protagonista do filme _O Exorcista_. Ele certamente não era o beneficiado.

"Eu preciso que você me ajude," ele disse para o amigo. "Se não, a criança nascerá com aparência de veado e—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as risadas de Sirius explodiram novamente.

"Mas que merda, Padfoot, eu estou falando sério."

"… Com aparência de veado?" Sirius riu. "Prongs, sinto em lhe dizer, mas meu afilhado nascerá com aparência de veado de qualquer maneira."

"Para que mesmo eu fui te espelhar, hein? Deveria ter ido falar com o Moony," James disse irritadamente.

"Nada mais lógico," Sirius disse despreocupadamente. "Afinal, ele é o lobo mau daqui. Se você precisa que alguém cace um veado rápido, será ele que fará isso."

"Padfoot…"

"… A menos que você queira doar um pedaço do seu corpo para a Lily."

"Apareça aqui em meia hora. Falarei com o Moony."

* * *

_Uma hora depois…_

"Moony, você tem certeza que tem veados aqui?"

Os três rapazes estavam embrenhados em uma floresta, a qual tinha um nome de uma pronúncia tão difícil que não conseguiam se recordar, em busca de algum veado para abater. Ainda com o faro aguçado de Remus, era complicado que encontrassem algum animal daquele porte de madrugada. Mas, certamente, aquela era o tipo de aventura que eles iriam gostar de repassar para os seus filhos mais tarde.

"Bem," Remus disse, cheirando rapidamente o ar. "Eles estão por aqui, tenho certeza. E há um bando na direção oeste, se eu não me engano."

"Eu sinto muito por você estar caçando sua própria espécie, Prongs," Sirius disse.

"Padfoot, você não está em condições de me zoar," James apontou para o pijama que Sirius ainda estava trajando.

O rapaz se tornou sério. "Bem, pelo menos a minha mulher não está me fazendo caçar veados em uma floresta obscura às três da madrugada."

"Você não tem uma, Padfoot," Remus interrompeu a discussão. "Parem. Lembrem que nós ainda temos um veado para caçar e cozinhar."

"Falando nisso," James se lembrara de algo. "Onde está o Wormtail?"

"Ele ficou de procurar receitas para cozinhar a carne," Remus respondeu e, logo em seguida, farejou o ar mais uma vez. "Vamos."

"Está bem, caçador," Sirius disse ironicamente.

Os três caminharam pelo chão íngreme da floresta e, ao chegarem ao local indicado, o lobisomem estancou:

"Podem ir."

"Quê?" James surpreendeu-se.

"O desejo de grávida é da sua mulher, não da minha, Prongs," Remus disse. "Além do mais, eu já sou amaldiçoado o suficiente pelo fato de ser lobisomem, e não pretendo acrescentar homicídio de animais indefesos à minha lista."

James semicerrou os olhos para ele. "Está bem. Obrigado, Moony."

O rapaz caminhou em direção ao bando de veados que dormia tranquilamente e, sem muita paciência, retirou a varinha das vestes, apontando-a para um dos animais e…

Merda.

Ele não sabia como fazer.

"Que diabos você está esperando, Prongs?" Sirius indagou.

"Eu não sei como matá-lo," James respondeu em um sussurro.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sirius andou até onde James estava, retirou a sua varinha de dentro das vestes e matou rapidamente o veado.

"Simples," ele disse.

* * *

_05h00min._

"Peter, por que diabos você está colocando o sangue do animal no tempero?"

James fora o único que conseguiu se manter acordado após a pequena aventura deles, enquanto Sirius e Remus estavam jogados pelos sofás da sala.

"É o que está dizendo no livro, Prongs," Peter balançou o livro de receitas

Até aquele dia, James não imaginara que pudesse haver um livro com receitas de carne de veado.

Incapacitado de ler qualquer coisa, ou mesmo levantar qualquer músculo do corpo, o rapaz de óculos apenas assentiu positivamente para o outro.

"Contanto que fique bom…"

"Ficará," Peter o encorajou. "Agora, só nos falta esperar mais vinte minutos para que a carne seja cozida."

"Eu posso dormir agora…?" James não conseguiu terminar a sua frase, porque, ao abrir os olhos, notara que o amigo já havia caído no chão da cozinha.

Vinte minutos.

Parecia uma eternidade.

* * *

_05h40min._

James adentrou o quarto com um prato coberto em suas mãos.

"Lily?" ele chamou, com o seu tom de voz demonstrando todo o seu cansaço. Havia bolsas roxas abaixo de seus olhos, tornando-o com uma aparência doentia.

Lily estava dormindo tranquilamente na cama.

"Lily?"

Ela abriu os olhos. "Fale, James."

Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente da cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Eu trouxe a sua carne de veado," James disse, retirando a cobertura que envolvia o prato.

Lily encarou a comida por alguns segundos e, logo depois, o seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração esverdeada. "Oh, merda," ela sussurrou, levantando-se da cama e correndo até o banheiro com as mãos sob sua boca.

James havia cogitado a possibilidade de se aborrecer, ainda que, talvez, Lily não tivesse tanta culpa. Ele havia gastado muito tempo para preparar um prato descente.

Entretanto, todos os seus planos foram por água a baixo. O cansaço o abateu de modo tão profundo que James não pode evitá-lo.

Quando Lily retornou do banheiro, minutos mais tarde, deparou-se com James dormindo por cima de vários pedaços de carne de veado espalhados pela cama.

"De novo não…" lamentou-se ela, correndo para o banheiro mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** A história foi feita para o projeto CtS (sete desejos de grávida de Lily; carne de veado) do seisvê.


End file.
